Hostility
is the twelfth chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary :Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Normal Mode The heroes celebrate their first victory for Ehime. Over a meal, they discuss a plan to defend Kagawa while also attacking Vertexes in Ehime. While the others rest, Anzu and Karin stay in the club room and research Ehime to prepare for the next battle. In Togo's room, Yuki Yuna and Togo discuss how the time they spend alone together has become more meaningful since the arrival of so many new heroes. Yuna tells Togo how fun their time in the special world has been, and they make plans to visit the other regions after reclaiming Shikoku. Meanwhile, Wakaba stays over at the Inubouzaki house after discussing leadership with Fu. The second battle for Ehime arrives, and once more, Wakaba gets a sense that they are being watched by something other than the Vertexes. The heroes realize that the Vertex are targeting Togo, who enables the team to use the Kagamibune teleportation feature. As they wonder how the Vertex are able to strategize like that, another girl with features strikingly similar to both Yuna and Takashima suddenly appears before them. She says that she ordered the Vertex to target Togo, and disappears before the others can ask her any more questions. After the heroes defeat the next waves of Vertexes, the girl introduces herself as Akamine Yuna of the famous Akamine Family. She greets both Yuna and Takashima, thanking the latter for allowing her to "be here". She explains that she is not related to either of them by blood, but by their shared name due to performing the reverse clap at birth. When Sekka asks Akamine if they should consider her to be a friend or foe, Akamine informs them that she was summoned by the rebelling gods and that she will be fighting for them, and proceeds to summon the next wave of Vertexes. After the heroes defeat the Vertexes, Akamine confirms that she was the mysterious figure watching the heroes fight. Anzu tells her that if the rebelling gods win, Shikoku will be destroyed, and Akamine says that she already knew of this when joining their side. She explains that "things were complicated" in her era, and that she would not expect others from different times to understand why she would side with the enemy. She summons several Attacca Vertexes to fight the heroes before disappearing, bidding farewell to Yuna, Takashima, and Natsume, who she calls "Onee-sama". Hard Mode: Tsundere and Tsundere Karin returns from training to find Chikage alone in the club room. Chikage is surprised when Karin tries to make small talk with her, saying that she assumed Karin was just a "tsundere". Karin scoffs, saying that Chikage is no different from her and that she acts the same way around Takashima, causing Chikage to blush. After listing all of those in Karin's life who greatly affect her emotions, Chikage determines that Karin is not so much of a tsundere as she is someone who is easily embarrassed. The two of them then agree to pretend the conversation never happened. Navigation Category:Scenario